Wine and 3 words
by Jtoasn
Summary: What few words could describe the indulgence that is wine' A Hermione and Draco pairing, and a comparison on wine.


**3 words and wine**

**A Dramione story by Jtoasn.**

Disclaimer: Jk characters do not belong to me. The rant about wine and the plot is mine**.**

**-**

They met again in France, many years after school.

Maybe it was the time in between that had changed those eyes, he had lost the cruelness that she knew to be Malfoy.

When he asked her to forgive him for their past, she wanted to say no, a long time ago she would have. But she had lost the feistiness that was Granger.

_Wine. _

She would see him again and again after the first meeting.

Accidently bumping into each other on the street, having mutual friends, they went out on midsummer's eve.

She had her red dress on, he was nervous.

_What few words could describe the indulgence that is wine?_

He was visiting vineyards in the country, she didn't say no when he invited her to come along.

_Sensuous. Addictive. Pulse quickening. Satisfying._

In the middle of a vineyard they kissed for the first time, if they had anywhere else. They would have been scared to have been caught.

It was another world, they were not scared.

_To inhale it, is to steal an essence of a life renewed, the grapes, the dark grapes that hung on vines in a place far from there. _

As if they were naughty children in school, they would steal glances at each other.

_How the people picked them off, taking them when they were ripe and ready. _

At midnight, they would run and meet in the vineyard to steal kisses and touches.

_The motion and emotions; they all come when it's time to release the juices from the prison of a shell._

It took two bottles of wine and slice of cheese for her to get the courage to say that she loved him.

He didn't say anything, but kissed her.

She hadn't forgiven him yet.

_It is no longer a grape, a fruit... it is much more now. The life of the fruit remains with us, on our lips, our tongue and our minds._

She would ask him to take her to bed, but he would just smile, "Wait my love, not yet"

_Taunting and flirtatious, the red is dark like blood and you imagine how thick it would be, but how smooth it would taste._

He would keep on saying it, "Wait... just wait"

She had been in love with him since they were children.

But how much longer could she wait?

_You haven't even had a sip yet_

"The guests are here" Hermione said, she was standing in the doorway in that red dress, he smiled at her.

"You're just like wine"

She moved towards him, and kissed him, her hands unravelling his clothes.

"Hermione" he said, pulling her hands away, "I'm sorry, but not yet"

_But not yet._

She stood at the back of the room, watching him as he mingled with the crowd.

She sipped her wine.

_As a patient lover, you wait..._

"Hermione"

"Harry?"

She realised that both of them weren't awkward teenagers anymore.

He wasn't looking at her the way that he used to, "Do you want to go somewhere?"

_You bring the glass to your lips, it barely touches_.

She glanced at Draco; he wasn't looking at her, "Yes"

_A taste, just a taste._

She longed for the touch of someone, someone who loved her.

Alone in the most beautiful country in the world, alone in France, Draco was afraid to give her anything.

_Could you see the cellars it lived in?_

Draco was afraid of promising anything to her, so she had to keep their secret.

_For how long was it hidden?_

He didn't act like he loved her, he didn't show anything.

And she was in France, standing next to the boy-who-lived.

_A few months when it's young and full of haste? _

_No?_

"You look beautiful Hermione"

She blushed, "Thank You Harry"

_Maybe a few years... when a wine is just beginning to develop, transmuted to become more than what it was before. _

"Hermione" he said, he held her close, "I've always liked you, you know"

Looking into his eyes, she gathered up what emotions she used to have for him, "I liked you too"

_A decade or two could pass. _

_Could any secret be hidden for that long?_

Doubt crossed her mind, what would Draco do if he found out?

Would he care?

_The wait is painful, a moment more... just wait a little more._

She thought of Draco, so different from Harry.

But he showed her no love.

_When would the reward come?_

Could she just pretend for tonight that it was him?

Could she pretend that Draco loved her?

_When will the secret be poured?_

"Hermione" he said, "I think I love you"

_Is it ever too late?_

Pretend, just pretend...

_You remember the seed, the vines, the leaves, the grapes. _

She thought of Draco as Harry touched her face.

_How it would hang under the hot sun, through wind and rain it was not deterred. _

She thought of his smile, wrinkles that gathered on the corner of his lips, the star that would appear when he smiled at nothing...

No.

He only smiled when she walked into the room.

_And neither must you be._

Their lips barely touched.

"Stop"

_For reasons, you do not drink, you put it back._

She pulled away from his embrace, shaking her head, "I'm sorry Harry, I... I just can't do this"

_You were wrong. _

"Why not?"

_The haste would ruin it._

Hermione didn't say anything, and Harry looked at her.

"It's him isn't it? Why can't you realise, he doesn't want you. Why are you waiting for him?"

She looked up at him, "Because sometimes you have to"

_Wait, just wait a bit longer._

She walked back into the room, he wasn't there.

_It would taste better if you wait. _

He grabbed her arm in a corridor.

"I thought you would leave me" he said

"For Harry?"

He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for making you wait."

Hermione looked up at him, her hand tracing the wrinkles by his mouth, and then she kissed him.

_Because you realise, that you are the wine, and he is the taster._

"I love you"

_And those three words were sweeter than grapes._


End file.
